warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
A blast fairground
Natalie’s outfit Over the knee boots, white jacket, white singular hoodie and a choker hairstyle; hot pink braids with a furry beret Characters present * Wario * Lulu (red amusement park worker outfit) * Mona (green amusement park worker outfit) * Jimmy T (azure blue amusement park worker outfit) * Kat and Ana (hot pink amusement park worker outfit) * Dribble and Spitz (orange and yellow amusement park worker outfits) * Young Cricket (vivid blue amusement park worker outfit) * Master Mantis (purple amusement park worker outfit) * 9-Volt (Black And yellow topaz amusement park worker outfit and navy blue helmet) (note: first episode that 9 volt has got a new hairstyle, long mullet) * 18-Volt (white amusement park worker outfit) * Orbulon (black amusement park worker outfit) * Dr. Crygor (yellow amusement park worker outfit) * Penny Crygor (amusement park worker outfit) * Ashley and Red (red amusement park worker outfit) * 5-Volt * Fronk (only a headset) * Mike (amusement park worker hat) * Natalie * Tony * Emily * Kidware Transcript (this episode starts at primary school) Emily: Come on guys, we won tickets jordan: the children at primary school are excited tony: got your money? natalie: yep Zoe: What rides does it have 9 volt: (was about to put on his amusement park worker outfit) i’m Going to tell you guys when we’re in the coach, get it? emily: ok, we got that (at the coach) 9 volt: it has a ladybug ride, umbrellas, roller coasters, and hey, there’s a water chute, splashing seals, monorail, nautic jets, it has small lake boats, Everything! 18 volt: whoa, it’s big emily: And entertaining (at diamond city amusement park) lulu: (greets the children as they got off the coach) welcome! wario: yeah, welcome to the amusement park! mike: welcome welcome welcome! dr crygor: hello! How you doin penny crygor: hello, looking forward to the trip? (children gather for a photo) Natalie: everyone excited for a fun day out? children: yeah! natalie: then, say warioware! children: warioware! emily: cool! young cricket: Wow, master, Isn't this a park for...amusement? All these rides, so many balloons! master mantis: yes indeed, Then we have achieved our goal (at fairground) Rhys: so, what ride you wanna go first? kid: the ladybird! kid 2: the log flume! Kat: um, the roller coaster might be a good one ana: me too (at the roller coaster, Mona is working as a roller coaster worker) Mona: ok guys, please remain seated, please keep your arms and legs inside the veichle at all times (the ride starts, after that) Mona: everybody off! natalie: now that rocks! I mean that made me go fast (At the umbrella rides, 9 volt and Natalie are on) 9 volt: what is that? natalie: the umbrellas 9 volt: why? natalie: because that ride rocks, the colours are red, green, yellow, blue and purple jimmy t: get ready, keep arms and legs inside the umbrella (at the ladybug ride) lulu: is everybody ready? please keep arms and legs inside, thank you! (the riders do so) (the ride starts, at the end) lulu: thank you for riding! That’s my job for today! wario: lulu, where are you going?! LULU, GET BACK HERE! (Cut to the fairground, Penny crygor is on the rocking tug ride with the other children) penny crygor: this is going to be a blast dr crygor: i know mike: I can’t go on that, I could get sick dr crygor: that’s right (After the ride) penny: that was cool, high five! mike: see, that boat rocks, you know the drill penny crygor: So, working at an amusement park is fun (at the lakeside, kat, ana, spitz, And red are on the nautic jets) Red: here we go! (and... SPLASH) ashley: Well, Obviously. You're my ride. Red: yes, i’m wet ashley: That was easy (9 volt was on the monorail ride searching for 18 volt) 9 volt: 18 volt? Where are you? 18 volt: (offscreen) i’m At water chute 9 volt: are you taking your shoes off? 18 volt: yes, I am about to put my feet on the water and sing row row row your boat Kat and ana: row row row your boat? Ashley: That nursery rhyme song is for babies! 9 volt: jump off and what? Spitz: Sing row row row your boat dribble: don’t argue with riders, spitz 18 volt: hey boys and girls, let’s sing a song that we all know, row row row your boat! children: YAY! 9 volt: wait, what? 18 Volt: Row, row, row your boat Gently down the stream Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily Life is but a dream Ashley: it’s not 18 volt: Row, row, row your boat Gently to the shore (gasps) If you see a crocodile Don't forget to scream! (children screaming as 9 volt falls down) 9 volt: ow! 18 volt: 9 volt? Are you ok? 9 volt: no... I wonder what Young n-kins is up to... (at the train, Natalie and her friends are on it) Natalie: (holds a telescope) I think I hear 9 volt being injured Jordan: yeah, that tunnel is right there (they ride in tunnel and turns dark, Natalie and the gangs eyes are seen) Adam: whoa, dude, that only rocks Elliot: oh adam, you’re a star! Matthew: just relax, it’s only a tunnel natalie: Hey, you Children At the back, enjoying the ride? Children: YES (After that) natalie: hey, Guys, let’s go on rides! Tony: you heard what lady n said emma: the pirate ship would be a good place, right Hannah? hannah: yep, it’s battle royal style! jordan: Yo n, I love that ride, let’s go on roller coaster! natalie: Oh i’d Love to jordan rhys: Matthew, Elliot, it’s us on the mini tower Libby: Adam, zoe, let’s go to the playground and have fun natalie: then let’s get the show on the road! One, two, three, Warioware! (Kidware leaves) (at the carousel) Master mantis: cricket, this, is where the carousel is, go for it young cricket: yes master, i’m On a horse (got on a horse) precious prancers out there! master mantis: now remember, body and mind, since we’d trained so well, this is a ride, this has horses going up and down, imagine there were race horses young cricket: aw not again, that girl is on me, little girl, get off lulu: COME ON, GIDDYUP HORSEY! young cricket: (sigh) I give up, so, what’s next Master master mantis: the small boats, but first cricket, the trial of the lost trial (at the teacups, dribble is on with spitz and Orbulon) Dribble: this is pretty awesome, lots of teacups spinning again and again! Woo! Spitz: yeah, my goggles look like bathtub goggles dribble: yeah, it is! This is awesome! orbulon: Yeah, all of the colours! (after the teacup is over) spitz: what shall we do next? dribble: let’s go to the log flumes spitz: yep, good one, spitz got it all under control orbulon: well, this is fun! natalie: you have what? (at fairground, fronk got out of the roundabout) 5 volt: Fronk! you can get off now Fronk: ok 5 volt: 9-Volt! are you better? 9 volt: yeah, but this isn’t a bad idea 5 volt: Oh Cheer up kiddo! fronk wants to chat to you fronk: hello, 9 volt 9 volt: hi there fronk, are you wearing a headset? fronk: yes, I am the only one who wears a headset 9 volt: yep Fronk: so, are you better now 9 volt? 9 volt: yes I am, all the bruises are gone, and now I am cured up Fronk: hmm, a jet plane ride? 9 volt: yep fronk: they look like planes, don’t you think? 9 volt: Uh huh fronk: they’d never been there 9 volt: looks like kids are ready to ride! (Sees children getting on the ride) fronk: Oh good stuff, 9 volt, the ride’s not suitable for persons who suffer high blood pressure, heart conditions, back or neck conditions or any type of medical conditions, or blinded, elderly or disabled people, or pregnant woman, intoxicated persons, or any persons who are prone to sickness 9 volt: fasten your seat belts, Buckle up! (the little kids went on the jet plane ride) fronk: good luck on the ride! 9 Volt: I will! fronk: and don’t injure yourself ever again! 9 volt: I won’t fronk: hold on tight 9 volt: Ok, Leave the gaming to me! (he walks off to explain the kids) 9 volt: (puts belts on to little kids) now remember kids, what Fronk said to me, this ride is not suitable for persons who suffer high blood pressure, heart, back or neck conditions or any type of medical conditions, or blinded, elderly or disabled people, or pregnant woman, intoxicated persons, or any persons who are prone to sickness, so hold on tight (jet plane ride starts) 9 volt: this is, a best jet ride, ever, isn’t it boys and girls? Children: YAY! 9 volt: Okay! Let’s sing a song about how I fly together! Come on! (Clears throat) Aeroplane from the sky Take us with you up so high Over the mountains we will fly, Like the birds on clouds we’ll lie. Over the mountains we will fly, Like the birds on clouds we’ll lie. (as he sings, he dreams as he sits on a star shape in the sky while the song made wario’s pals cry) 9 volt: (spoken) And now, my little kids, here comes the part (Sings) We will rise up to the stars In the air we’ll travel far And we'll visit very soon the home of Mister moon. And we'll visit very soon the home of Mister moon. To the stars we’ll stretch our hand They will fall like glowing rain Flickering shiny spots of light To the children’s great delight. Flickering shiny spots of light To the children’s great delight. (The ride ends) 9 volt: So, Enjoy your jets, my sweet kids? I hope you’re having a good time! Goodbye now. 5 volt: very good 9 volt! you’ve talked nicely to the kids 9 volt: thank you so much, but what happened to lulu? 5 volt: she has got wet (at the log flume, Lulu fell down and splash) Lulu: (screaming) i’m Wet! (At fairground) kat: Guys, should we do one last ride ana: lets all ride the umbrella Ashley: that just sounds like a good idea guys red: me too jimmy t: then let’s do this! master mantis: cricket, your on the blue umbrella young cricket: yes master (all went on the umbrella, Kat And ana went on the red umbrella, mona And jimmy t went on the yellow umbrella, dribble, spitz, Young cricket and orbulon went on the blue umbrella, dr crygor and penny went to the green umbrella, and Ashley and red are on the purple umbrella. Lulu makes an announcement) lulu: attention all riders, this is lulu talking, 9 volt’s girlfriend are getting some refreshments to kidware because they have been all tired out, so now, they’re At the pavilion, so please enjoy the ride! Thank you! give it up for those Nintendo freaks who’s going to sing a song just for you, 9 volt and 18 volt! (people clap for 9 volt and 18 volt) 18 volt: thank you! Thank you! Hello people! All having a good time? Good! 9 volt and I got a special song for you all, Hey fronk, play that beat! fronk: ready when you are! (Puts a coin on the jukebox and it’s a beautiful day starts playing) 18 volt: are you ready 9 volt 9 volt: I am, 18 volt! both: lets go! 18 volt: I don't know why You think that you could hold me When you can't get by by yourself And I don't know who Would ever want to tear the seam of someone's dream Baby, it's fine, you said that we should just be friends While I came up with that line and I'm sure That it's for the best If you ever change your mind, don't hold your breath 'Cause you may not believe That baby, I'm relieved When you said goodbye, my whole world shines Hey hey hey It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling If I'm drinking, then I'm buying And I know there's no denying It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing And even if it started raining You won't hear this boy complaining 'Cause I'm glad that you're the one that got away It's a beautiful day (backing dancers appear) 9 volt: It's my turn to fly, so girls, get in line 'Cause I'm easy, no playing this guy like a fool Now I'm alright Might've had me caged before, but not tonight 18 volt: 'Cause you may not believe 9 volt: That baby, I'm relieved 9 volt and 18 volt: This fire inside, it burns too bright I don't want to say "so long", I just want to say "goodbye" Hey hey hey It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling If I'm drinking, then I'm buying And I know there's no denying It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing And even if it started raining You won't hear this boy complaining 'Cause I'm glad that you're the one who got away 'Cause if you ever think I'll take up My time with thinking of our break-up Then, you've got another thing coming your way 'Cause it's a beautiful day Beautiful day Oh, baby, any day that you're gone away It's a beautiful day (confetti appears) 9 volt and 18 volt: THANK YOU VERY MUCH EVERYBODY! GOODNIGHT!! Mike: now, the children are going bye bye. dr crygor: mike, thank gallium about that, they are going bye bye! Mona: ah, you know what guys, let’s just go home and get something to eat ashley: that sounds like a good idea (At the pavilion) 18 volt: we’re back! 9 volt: guys, this is the best ride ever! Emma: I know, right 9 volt? 9 volt: your correct! And hey, all those rides are a blast! 18 volt: Word Yeah, they are awesome! Lulu: (still soaking wet) *shivers* i’m... cold... Rhys: are you ok? Lulu: no... Wario: (enters the pavilion while angry) Lulu, how dare you! Why are you having fun instead of working at the ladybug ride during the day out? Lulu: (still shivering) I wanted to go on rides instead of telling people to keep... their arms and legs... inside the ride at all times, because it is my only job on the ladybug ride (Flashback of wario walking to lulu to the ladybug ride) Wario: well, I want to see how well your doing while working at the ladybug, but, when I came there... (18 children ages 1 to 7 and their parents are mad as they want to go on the ladybug) Wario: no one is there working! (Flashback Ends) Wario: For that, you are fired and no longer allowed in DIAMOND CITY AMUSEMENT PARK! Lulu: (screaming no) Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes